Broken Wing
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: When Izaya's wing broke, when his other wing disappeared, when he lost control of himself, when he lost control of the world, where would he run to? Shizaya angst. Character death. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Woohoo! Another fic by me! Anyone waiting for this? Follow favorite and review as always guys, I appreciate it! I love reading your responses, they always helps me getting in the right mood to write more and more! And… without further ado, enjoy! :D

Broken Wing

A Durarara! Fic by Arisa Maxwell

Disclaimer: Durarara! is not mine. Izaya is- I wish.

Chapter One: Which is Which

_Beeeeeep._

_The sound said it all._

"_Shizu…chan…"_

* * *

"Shizu-chan! You will never hit me with such accuracy!"

"Shut up, flea!" The blonde, as always, raised another street sign and furiously swung it. Of course, as always too, the smaller man evaded easily.

"As always, your accuracy sucks!" The raven, Orihara Izaya, smirked mockingly towards the blonde, provoking him. "You have to do much better than that to kill me!"

"I said shut up!" Another vending machine flew towards the raven, but again he evaded it. The poor vending machine hit the asphalt with a loud crash, but none of them bother with it.

"Make me," answered Izaya provokingly.

"I'll kill you, Izaya!"

Izaya chuckled. "Always the same words, but never once you are able to!"

"I will, today!"

"Not gonna happen in a million years, Shizu-chan!"

"Don't call me that, flea!"

Izaya fled, mixing up with his beloved humans, occasionally watching over 'his' humans. _Ahh, Shizu-chan really is a monster. My beloved humans are lovely as always, unlike that monster._

Izaya smirked at his own thoughts, and walked to his apartment in Shinjuku in a relaxed manner. He was sure that Shizuo wouldn't be able to track him when he mixed up with his beloved humans, Shizuo was a protozoan after all.

"Ahh, today was another tiring day!" Izaya entered his apartment, and was greeted with his secretary's sour expression. She was always seemed irritated. She was working with Izaya, after all.

"I finished it all. Rather than teasing people and break stuff in town you better sit down and do your job," his secretary, Namie, said.

"But you oughta earn your paycheck, Namie-san, that's why I gave you jobs," Izaya answered in a sing-song voice, which irritated the secretary even further.

"Whatever, I'm done." She walked out the door, slamming the door rather harshly, inviting a chuckle from the raven.

"Always," Izaya sat on his chair, and a dazzling light blinded him, and he jolted awake. He was… inside his room?

"Finally, you're up," a man with glasses said. Izaya sat up on the bed, gritting his teeth.

"Shinra," Izaya hissed, "I am enough of your bullshits."

"Izaya, it's not like that," Shinra pleaded. "I am not lying, he's-"

"You are lying, Shinra! I just fought with him!"

"It's just your delusion!"

"And now you're saying that I am insane?! You are really a mad scientist, and get out, now!" Izaya took out his flick blade, and pointed it to Shinra's neck. "Now."

"Izaya…"

"If you're not used to be my friend, you'll be dead by now. Three seconds."

Shinra shut his mouth, finally sighing in defeat. "Fine, but tell me if you need a help."

"I don't need one."

"You will," Shinra walked out of his apartment, while Izaya threw himself to the bed.

_Which is reality, I didn't know anymore._

To be continued

By the way, did this first chapter made you wonder what'll happen next? And, please review and help me to improve! For everyone who do, thank you soooo much, I love you all! :*


	2. Chapter 2

Never thought the review would be this quick- I love you readers seriously :*

Anyway, reviews reply!

Kiyu: HAHAHA. JUST SEE FOR YOURSELF. TARAAA AN UPDATE ;D

alice oriharara scarlet: thank you! More! Here it is! ;D

Broken Wing

A Durarara! Fic by Arisa Maxwell

Disclaimer: Durarara! is not mine. Izaya is- I wish.

Chapter Two: Reality and Delusion

Izaya stared out of the windows emptily. His lean fingers caressing a photo sticker, a photo from a few months ago. Captured a very silly moment of them- himself with silly-looking sunglasses, while the blond beside of him trying to take the sunglasses back.

He missed those times.

He really did.

_Return me to that world…_

_Where I am in complete control._

* * *

"Shizu-chan…"

"Huh?"

"I dreamt of something unpleasant."

"Oh. Just a dream."

Izaya smiled.

"Yes, just a dream."

"What to worry about?"

"Because…" Izaya sighed, "you died."

Shizuo stole a glance at the smaller man, and then rolled his eyes in irritation. "Since when I die so easily?"

Izaya chuckled. "Indeed, you're not so easy to kill."

"Hmph." Shizuo held Izaya in his well-toned arms, caressing his back. "I won't die before you do."

"I really wish so," said Izaya, staring listlessly to the empty space.

"I won't die that easily, flea."

"I know, I know," Izaya said playfully. "I would like this moment to last forever."

"Nah, it's better to make new memories."

"You think so?" Izaya looked at Shizuo teasingly.

Shizuo blushed a little."Shut up, flea. You are cuter when you're silent."

Izaya smirked. "Well, too bad I am not quite a silent type."

"Why do I date you again?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Because you love me~?"

"…Shut up."

Izaya smiled, and he stole a light kiss from the blond. "I love you."

"I hate you, flea."

"And only me who deserved it," Izaya smirked, "I am honored."

"Shut up," Shizuo put his head on his pillow, "Goodnight."

"Running away?" Izaya said teasingly.

"It's late," Shizuo said, "sleep."

"Alright, Shizu-chan~" Izaya took off his jacket and cuddled Shizuo below the covers, seeking warmth from the others. "Good night."

"Night, flea."

As the darkness came… another light blinded him.

It was morning.

And there was no one beside him.

Izaya smiled. "Shizu-chan is such a tsundere."

To be continued.

Ha. Second chapter. Quick enough?

But it's really short. I don't know I like short updates. Because of the cliffhangers most probably. Anyway, review favorite follow please! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the really late update! (;w;) For my faithful readers, thank you and sorry once again m(;w;)m Enjoy!

Broken Wing

A Durarara! Fic by Arisa Maxwell

Disclaimer: Durarara! is not mine. Izaya is- I wish.

Chapter Three: Anomaly

… _This is so unpleasant._

Izaya couldn't help but to think that way. Everyone's staring at him, and somehow that felt… weird. His beloved humans would not notice him that way, and Izaya was fine with the role of an observer. But now… it was rather like the focus was moved, to him, and he didn't feel comfortable at all.

_What's up with them?_

"Izaya," a low voice surprised Izaya, and he turned just to see Simon, with his usual attire- but not with his usual expression. Rather than showing a playful attitude, he looked at him with… wait, what? Did Simon just give him that look?

"Izaya, I know it wasn't you," Simon said.

"What?" Izaya frowned. As the most capable informant around, he must've known already if there were some rumors going around, especially if it was about him. "What's about me?"

"About Shizuo's death," Simon replied, "I know you weren't the one who killed him."

Izaya laughed. "Now you too, Simon? You've been fooled by Shinra too? Or you worked together with him? That was so unfunny, Simon. I've been dating him just fine."

"…Izaya, he's dead."

"I can't date dead people, you know," said Izaya in a sing-song voice. "Seriously, how could Shinra even convince people that he's dead? He's just an underground doctor. Or maybe he used Celty? I wonder why Celty agreed-"

"Izaya, you should not lie to yourself," said Simon in Russian.

"And why do you think I'm lying?" replied Izaya in Japanese, again with his usual sing-song tune.

"Someone who ran from reality would not get anything," Simon said, again in Russian.

"… Enough of that," Izaya replied in Russian, which means he was serious now. "I don't want to hear anymore lies from you, Simon."

Izaya turned to leave, but he could still hear Simon's last words in Russian,

_You can never escape reality, they will always follow you everywhere, just like a shadow._

"…The hell with everyone," Izaya ran to his apartment, followed with thousands of eyes on him wherever he goes. He locked himself inside of his apartment, after telling Namie to go home.

"The hell…" Izaya bit his lips in frustration. "The hell is going on with all my humans?! Why couldn't I calculate this?! What going on?!" It was… scary for Izaya. This was the first time he lost control of his humans, all of them at once.

"Everyone's being like Shizu-chan, they are unpredictable…" Izaya smirked, but the sweat on his temple told that he was really upset about this "The hell… I had… to ask him…"

Izaya flipped his cellphone open, calling _him_. His protozoan. His violent monster.

"The number you dialed is-"

Before the operator could finish her sentence, Izaya already threw that across the room, and his tenth cellphone hit the wall hard. "Goddammit, where is he?! How dare he mess with me, protozoan!" Izaya gritted his teeth.

Losing control was just unthinkable for someone like Orihara Izaya.

He was the God of Ikebukuro! He knew everything, he understood everything, but yet how could he lose control?!

"This… the hell… Shizu-chan…" Izaya slumped to the floor, hugging his knees. "Save me…_"_

_Let me go there!_

To be continued.

Finally. An update. I'm sorry that it took so long, that was purely my fault (;w;) I will work hard to update quicker! Thank you for everyone who spent their precious time just to read this story! I appreciate it so much! If you mind, please leave review or follow and favorite this story, it would function as my mood booster \^^/


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Wing

A Durarara! Fic by Arisa Maxwell

Disclaimer: Durarara! is not mine. Izaya is- I wish.

Chapter Four: The Disappearance of the Fortissimo

Izaya was really tired. His work suddenly increased because of the rapid growth of one of the color gangs in Ikebukuro. Come to think of it, since the anomaly, he never saw the fortissimo of Ikebukuro again.

Izaya kept calling, sending texts, but it never delivered. He disappeared, just like that. Even using his trustable sources, he could not find Shizuo. The only thing they said was:

_Heiwajima Shizuo? That's funny if you don't know the news, even though you lived in Ikebukuro. He's dead!_

_Ah, that monster. He died already. He's that famous, huh?_

_Ah, that scary guy. He's dead._

_Heiwajima-san? He's dead! Tom's looking for a new bodyguard now, do you want to apply?_

As if Izaya would trust them! Shizuo was the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, 0% chance he would die so easily! The only one who could beat Shizuo was Izaya, and he was 100% sure of it!

"Where the hell are you, dammit?!" Izaya crushed the phone, and it was already the fifth phone he broke. Oh well, he could always buy a new one. "Suddenly disappearing just like that, what an irresponsible boyfriend."

He took his second phone and typed quickly, sending it to the number that he had memorized already.

_Shizu-chan, where the hell are you, protozoan? Are you scared of losing to me again? Or are you afraid of being unable to hit me because I am now your lover? Answer me, goddammit, don't run away!_

Izaya looked over the previous texts with the same recipients.

_Shizu-chan, where are you? My life is now peaceful without you, you know? Too peaceful. Come ruin it again, I don't mind._

_Hey, are you maaad? You don't have to work with Shinra like that, what do you want? I will grant anything, as long it's within my capabilities, of course._

Izaya couldn't even scroll down more. He went back to the menu, and clicked compose a new message.

_I miss you, dammit… I think… I'm losing control… Save me…_

He clicked sent. _Hell, if this will make him satisfied…_

The message bounced back.

Not delivered.

_Save me…_

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews reply!

Sakuki-yuu: Thank you! I'm sorry I can't reply in Spanish, I didn't speak it. But I can pretty much understand, thank you for spending your precious time to review! Yeah, pretty much so, and without further waiting, here it is, the next chapter.

Broken Wing

A Durarara! Fic by Arisa Maxwell

Disclaimer: Durarara! is not mine. Izaya is- I wish.

Chapter Five: Izaya's Breakdown

"You looked terrible."

"Terrible?" Izaya laughed at Namie's remark. "Me? Are you being a tsundere now, Namie-san?"

"Tsundere?" Namie cringed. "To you? No thanks."

Izaya laughed, and kept typing at his keyboard. It had been months since he last saw Shizuo.

"You should get some sleep. You looked like a raccoon."

"Eeh, you indirectly praised me for being as cute as a raccoon? That's rare," Izaya grinned.

"I know it, it's useless to try to take care of you," Namie took her bag. "My work for today is finished."

She left, slamming the door hard. Izaya just chuckled at her response. Seconds passed, minutes passed, and then the bell rang.

Izaya dragged his feet to the door, reluctantly peeking through the peek hole.

"Shinra?!" Izaya gritted his teeth. "I thought I told you not to show your face in front of me again."

"You did," Shinra said, "but you need to get in touch with reality again. You really lost it."

"I am in perfect control," Izaya denied.

"No you aren't," Shinra said, "and I'm not moving from here. Not an inch, until you approved that I can perform medical check-up on you."

"What the hell, Shinra, sit there all night long but I won't give a fuck!" Izaya left the door, walking inside. He took his cellphone, and began typing.

_You know, Shizu-chan, Shinra's now in front of my door. He insisted in performing medical check-up on me. Silly, huh? I am in perfect health! He could be silly sometimes._

He sent it. Not long after that, he typed again.

_I missed you, protozoan. Where are you? Irresponsible jerk, leaving your lover just like this._

He threw it to his couch, and gritted his teeth in frustration. This was just too much for him, the joke wasn't funny anymore. Actually, it was never funny from the start.

_Where the hell is he?_

"Goddammit!" Izaya punched the wall, feeling the sharp pain on his knuckles. His head began to hurt, and it irritated Izaya even more.

"Goddamn protozoan…" He slumped to the floor, leaning on the wall. His eyes stared listlessly to the empty space, recalling every detail of Shizuo.

His memory began to fade, and he was scared that someday, he would forget about that stupid protozoan.

Izaya remembered that Shizuo was tall. His blonde hair, his bartender suit, did he wear a tie? What color were his sunglasses? Izaya thought that it was a dark shade of blue, but he didn't remember exactly what kind of dark blue is it.

Shizuo smoked. And he was strong. Izaya remembered his stance when he was preparing to lift something really heavy. But Izaya couldn't remember his expression. Was it disgust? Was it irritation?

Izaya couldn't believe he forgot something like that. He was Orihara Izaya, he had so much crucial information and he remembered that all, but he couldn't even remember these small trivial details.

He didn't want to forget Shizuo.

He really didn't want to…

Izaya took his cellphone, and opened the text message.

_Shizuo, reply, dammit, this kind of sulking is really annoying. I'm sorry for annoying you, okay? Just goddamn reply or meet me! If you want to punch me, do so!_

It wasn't delivered as always.

But now, Izaya felt something different.

Something darker.

The extreme despair,

that may led him to death.

To be continued.

Please review, follow, and favorite! I will highly appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

No one reviewed... if it's not good please help me to improve! I appreciated every of your review! For the readers who read until this part, thank you! I love you all! :D Well then, please enjoy! ;)

Broken Wing

A Durarara! Fic by Arisa Maxwell

Disclaimer: Durarara! is not mine. Izaya is- I wish.

Chapter Six: The Broken Wing

You know? There once was a metaphor, each person had a wing, just one. One right, one left, to complete each other and fly to the sky together.

Izaya lost it.

His other wing.

His everything.

He couldn't fly anymore.

He could only stare and observe people flies to the sky, leaving him behind. When his other wing disappeared, who knows where.

Izaya stole a glance at the door. Did Shinra waited, even until now?

He walked to the door uneasily. _Impossible… he should've gone home._

He peeked through.

…..Shinra was there. With Celty.

Her PDA lay on her lap, with the font size enough for him to read.

_We cared, therefore we stayed._

Izaya froze.

They were here.

But would he be brave enough to extend his arms and reached for help?

He was Orihara Izaya.

The God of Ikebukuro.

He did not need help.

Humans were just fascinating object to observe. Fairies too.

And now… a human and a Dullahan were trying to help him.

Because even though it was hard to admit, Izaya knew that his mental health and his physical health was decaying.

His immune system dropped, and he could no longer remember trivial things. He was thin, thinner than he ever be, and he had bags under his eyes.

But to admit that he was decaying… moreover just to a mere human like Shinra…

He could not take the humiliation.

_Is it better to end it all now?_

"Shizu-chan…"

"Shinra's still here."

"Celty too."

"Do you think… I should?"

"It would be a huge humiliation."

"Stupid protozoan, you don't understand."

"You are as stupid as ever, Shizu-chan!"

"… Shizu-chan," Izaya took a deep breath, tears started to stream down his eyes.

"You are… no more, right?"

"…If you do, prevent me." He took his flickblade without hesitation.

And the next thing he saw was red.

To be continued. Yes, next chapter would most probably be the last chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite! I will highly appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Wing

A Durarara! Fic by Arisa Maxwell

Disclaimer: Durarara! is not mine. Izaya is- I wish.

Chapter Seven: Walking on Earth

_Walking on earth is not so bad after all._

"Izaya, you had to take your vitamins! Your immune system wasn't as good as before!" Shinra shouted angrily, while Izaya covered his ears that had been tortured by Shinra's shouts everyday. He didn't understand why Celty could bear him for years.

"Shinra, chill. I just forgot."

"I gave you the medicine, you won't forget that easily," scolded Shinra.

Celty walked in, her fingers typed on the PDA quickly.

_[How are you feeling?]_

"Good, Celty, thanks to you," Izaya grinned. "At least you kept Shinra's hysteria to the minimum."

"Hey, I'm not hysterical!" Shinra sulked.

_[You are surprisingly lively for someone who just attempted suicide], _Celty typed.

"Well, a Dullahan is taking care of me, after all!" said Izaya in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, Celty is mine and mine only!" Shinra's warning invited a hard punch on his stomach, by no one but Celty. It was already a common sight for Izaya, now living with the two.

_[You should not do it again]_

"Not gonna," Izaya laughed, "because you'll wrap my bleeding wrist with your shadow, so hard that I might scream!"

"You've fainted," Shinra said, "how could you felt pain?"

"But you know, breaking into someone's apartment by the window, moreover by swinging death scythe on it is rude, you know…" Izaya smirked.

"Well you did make us worry just think of it as a karma," Shinra scolded again.

"Yes, mommy," mocked Izaya playfully.

"Izaya!"

_[You never changed.]_

"I did change," Izaya said, "but hell, I love myself."

"After all, this is someone that Shizu-chan love, right?" Izaya, again, wore his trademark smirk.

_Even though I lost my other wing,_

_there are people who will stay on the ground, just to accompany me._

_Staying in Earth wasn't so bad after all._

THE END

Thank you for everyone who had read until the end! I really appreciate it! I love you all! Please wait for my next stories!


End file.
